


Ты и я - не друзья

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Истории о том, как Серхио и Жерар сохнут друг по другу во время игр национальной сборной.Тридцать коротких драбблов (примерно сто слов каждый), составляющих одну историю.Фокал Серхио.





	1. Первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You and I Aren’t Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966613) by [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). 



Сердце Серхио совершает предательский кульбит, когда он замечает Жерара — тот уже на газоне, треплется с другими парнями из команды. То, как Пике сощуривается, глядя в его сторону, только усугубляет ситуацию.  
  
Будь Серхио проклят, но он ни за что не позволит эмоциям взять над ним верх, поэтому он цепляет на лицо сияющую улыбку и первым кивает Жерару.  
  
— Серхио, сколько уже можно! — восклицает Мората.  
  
— Вечность, — усмехается Серхио, обнимая Альваро. Через его плечо он видит, как Пике поворачивается к ним спиной.   
  
Да, определенно: каждая их встреча в точности такая же, как первая.


	2. Понимание, что они друг другу небезразличны

Естественно, испанцев расселяют по комнатам в алфавитном порядке. Жерар проходит мимо Рамона, громко топая, и швыряет вещи на кровать. Брошенный на Серхио неприязненный взгляд такой ядовитый, что можно решить — это Рамос виноват в дурацком расселении.  
  
Жерар стягивает пропотевшую футболку и переодевается.  
  
Серхио никогда еще так отчаянно не желал взаимности. То, почему это именно Пике — за гранью его понимания, но притяжение слишком сильное. И он научился с этим жить.  
  
Рамос просто гребаный профессионал в том, чтобы не палиться и не попадаться на глаза.


	3. Совместная фотография

— Хештег «Первая победа», — слышит Серхио, прежде чем Жерар обнимает его со спины. Рамос идиотски таращит глаза и натянуто улыбается. Вспышка гаснет с громким щелчком.  
  
Жерар проверяет получившийся снимок и совершенно театрально вздыхает.  
  
— Почему ты все время все портишь? — и тут он снова рыскает рукой по плечу Серхио, тянет его на себя, а другой рукой делает знак «V». Серхио за это бесконечное мгновение умудряется сделать идеальное по своей спокойности лицо человека, только что выигравшего матч.  
  
Жерар оставляет его в покое и углубляется в изучение телефона, несомненно делясь фотографией с остальным миром.  
  
Без теплоты его прикосновения Серхио становится холодно.  
Как же сильно он вляпался.


	4. Разногласия

Серхио не может уснуть. От сопения и тяжелых вздохов на соседней кровати мается Жерар.  
  
— Ты все еще злишься на меня? — шепчет Серхио в темноту. Он не знает, где ошибся, но это затянувшееся молчание между ними напрягает. Конечно, Рамон мог бы и раньше пойти навстречу и первым начать разговор. Пике ведь этого заслуживает.  
  
— Да, — нагло заявляет Жерар.  
  
— А я все еще не понимаю, за что. — Они обсуждали тактику, а потом Пике вдруг стал выглядеть так, будто вот-вот ему врежет.  
  
— Ты серьезно?! — Жерар тут же подскакивает на постели. Похоже, он окончательно проснулся.  
  
Сколько ж теперь извиняться…


	5. Рядом во время полета

— Не возражаешь, если я посплю тут?  
  
— Возражаю, — говорит Жерар еще до того, как поднимает голову и зло смотрит на Серхио. — Ты тут ни за что не сядешь.  
  
— Слушай, я же уже извинился. Блядь, я устал, а парни там сзади устроили вечер тоскливого караоке и не дают мне спать.  
  
Жерар поворачивается к окну и молчит. Серхио расценивает это как согласие, падает в кресло и откидывает спинку назад. Через несколько минут он вырубается прямо на плече Пике. Жерар — безопасный вариант. Жерар не будет говорить о проигранной игре.  
  
Последнюю фразу он произносит вслух.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что не буду?  
  
— Потому что с тобой мы это никогда не обсуждаем, — сонно бормочет Серхио.


	6. Стычка

Жерар пытается усилить захват, поэтому Серхио удваивает свои усилия в попытках вырваться на свободу. Если Пике сожмет его шею еще сильнее, у Рамоса будут серьезнейшие проблемы.  
  
— Тш-ш-ш-ш! — шипит Жерар. — Прекращай.  
  
Серхио еще до того, как стычка усугубилась, прекрасно знал, о чем речь. Смешно, но он упорно продолжает пользоваться шампунем Жерара, когда им приходится в очередной раз делить комнату. Покупка точно такого же средства для мытья волос будет означать признание собственной влюбленности и нет, этого допускать никак нельзя.  
  
— Ты заебал, прекрати таскать мой шампунь!  
  
— Сам заебал, — огрызается Серхио. — А ты перестань нюхать мои волосы.


	7. Первый поцелуй

Серхио выпил несколько бутылок пива. И слегка перебрал. Ладно, не слегка, а сильно. Теперь он пьян. Расстроен. И одинок.  
  
Он висит на плече Жерара, пока тот тащит его подальше от веселящихся сокомандников.  
  
— Тьфу, вы еще поцелуйтесь! — ржет Иско.  
  
Серхио смеется, поворачивается, чтобы смачно чмокнуть Жерара в щеку, но в тот же самый момент… либо он промазывает, либо Пике сам поворачивается к нему, но губы Серхио впечатываются в его рот. Ему тут же становится дурно. Он перегнул палку.  
  
Кто-то свистит, и руки Пике отталкивают его прочь.  
  
— Не веди себя как идиот.


	8. Между двух городов

Серхио ловит летящую в него бутылку с водой прежде, чем она стукнет его по носу. Он с хлопком открывает крышку.  
  
— Ох, не могу дождаться момента, пока наконец не буду видеть твое тупое лицо, — сварливо тянет Жерар.  
  
— Аналогично. — Серхио старается не обращать внимание на то, как его сердце сжимается от мысли, что рано или поздно тренировки и матчи сборной закончатся, и все вернется на круги своя. До их следующей встречи пройдет около трех месяцев.  
  
— Ты мне воду отравил, чтобы от меня избавиться?  
  
— Я бы не стал этого исключать.


	9. Совместный завтрак

За это лето у них было множество совместных завтраков со всей командой, но сейчас их компания состоит лишь из них двоих. И Серхио не может этому не удивляться.  
  
Глаза Жерара пристально следят за Серхио, который сонно потирает глаза. Когда Пике ухмыляется и кивает, то Рамосу кажется — в мире все в полном порядке.  
  
— Дбрутро, — мямлит Серхио, широко зевая и присаживаясь на стул, который Жерар оставил ему.  
  
— Доброе утро, — с широкой улыбкой отвечает Пике, протягивая ему дымящуюся кружку.  
Серхио улыбается, делая несколько щедрых глотков.  
  
Не верящий своим глазам Мората таращится на них, как на инопланетян.


	10. Прозвища

— Ууу-хуу! Отличный гол, детка.  
  
На них смотрят, но никто не решается присоединиться к их совместному пинанию мяча и наконец закрыть им рты. Серхио старается не краснеть.  
  
— Без тебя бы не справился, цветочек.  
  
— Ну что ты, милый.  
  
Они фальшиво улыбаются друг другу, а тренер за их спинами уже не скрывает недобрения.  
  
— Любовнички, вы закончили?  
  
На другой стороне Мората треплется с Иско, и Серхио мог бы поклясться, что они оба синхронно закатывают глаза.  
  
Рискуя порцией лишних приседаний, Серхио кричит:  
  
— Позже поговорим, принцесса.  
  
— Обязательно, женушка!


	11. Один заставляет другого краснеть

Окей, прикалываться, смотреть друг на друга и говорить всякие ласковые слова в каждом втором предложении — это одно. Поддельные улыбки и случайные долгие касания тоже контролировать можно.  
  
Но все это в целом — одна большая ошибка.  
  
Серхио должен был понять это еще тогда, когда увидел блеск в глазах Жерара.  
  
Рамос слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться на полпути. Жерар тоже слишком упрям. Поэтому сейчас они валяются на кровати Жерара, сердито целуются, пытаясь доказать, кто из них тут главный.  
  
Но очухиваются они слишком быстро.  
  
В итоге они спешно покидают комнату, не глядя друг на друга и стыдливо краснея.


	12. Ночное свидание

Мората пишет Серхио, что на вечер кино не придет. Серхио отставляет чашу с попкорном в сторону и хмурится, когда приходит еще одна порция сообщений.  
  
— Похоже, сегодня тут только я и ты, сладкие щечки, — говорит Жерар, когда Серхио сообщает ему о том, что остальные тоже не придут. — Теперь будь другом, включи кино.  
  
Когда их руки случайно соприкасаются (несколько раз!), Серхио делает вид, что это случайность, но Жерар не может этого не замечать. Но он реагирует.  
  
Поэтому Рамос пересаживается на другой конец дивана и надуто сидит там весь оставшийся вечер.  
  
Жерар по-прежнему ничего не замечает.


	13. Таскать одежду друг у друга

— Это все ты виноват! — стонет Серхио. — Я бы никогда не поперся бегать после тренировки в дождь.  
  
Жерар торчит в душе и делает вид, что не слышит его стенаний. Но Рамос хорошо знает, какие тут тонкие стены.  
  
Он злобно швыряет мокрую одежду на стул.  
  
— И так как ты виноват в том, что мы вымокли, а у меня не осталось чистых шмоток, то я возьму твою!  
  
Ответа так и нет, поэтому Серхио быстро натягивает знакомую серую футболку и старается скрыть идиотскую улыбку, прежде чем Пике выйдет из душа и начнет его отчитывать.


	14. Один присматривает за другим, пока тот болеет

Серхио заканчивает тренировку прекрасным голом. Он вскидывает руки вверх и восторженно гогочет. Когда мяч откатывается от сетки, Рамон бьет по нему мощным ударом.  
  
Мяч описывает красивую дугу и врезается прямо в Пике. В его больное плечо.  
  
Надевая футболку, Жерар шипит от боли.  
  
Серхио протягивает ему обезболивающее.  
  
— Мне очень жаль.  
  
— Тут никого нет, кроме нас, брось, — фыркает Жерар.  
  
Серхио в шоке от такого наезда.  
  
— Ты чего? Ты же знаешь, что я не специально.  
  
Пике укладывается на кровать и демонстративно отворачивается к стенке.


	15. Празднование

Когда игра заканчивается, морось превращается в дождь. Но погода не имеет никакого значения — они в полуфинале. Жерар скользит по воде, и Серхио хватает его, а футболку и валит с ног. Они оба плюхаются на мокрый газон и хохочут.  
  
Руки Серхио плотно обнимают Пике, пальцы стискивают пропотевшую футболку. Дыхание Жерара обжигает шею. Пульс Серхио подскакивает, а в груди горит.  
  
Одноклубники прыгают на них сверху.  
  
Мората взглядом пытается прожечь дыру на затылке Серхио, но тот даже не поднимает головы.


	16. Обнимашки

Однажды спящего Серхио будет приглушенный крик. Он резко вырывается из пут сна, моргает несколько минут, а потом понимает, что в комнате тихо — никакого привычного храпа со стороны кровати Жерара не слышно.  
  
— Ты это слышал? — шепчет Серхио.  
  
— Все нормально, спи.  
  
— Но ты слышал?  
  
— Мне приснился кошмар, — резко говорит Жерар. — Спи давай.  
  
Проходят минуты, но Серхио не слышит, чтобы Пике снова уснул. Поэтому он решительно выскальзывает из-под одеяла и пересекает комнату.  
  
Когда он обнимает Пике со спины, тот же не думает протестовать.


	17. Один смотрит, как другой спит

Дыхание Жерара выравнивается. Серхио продолжает вырисовывать круги пальцем по спине Пике, наслаждаясь близостью. Он так глубоко застрял в собственных мыслях, что даже забыл о том, что пора бы лечь спать.  
  
Дело в том, что Серхио не знает, как перестать выдавать желаемое за действительное. Они оба не знают, как бросить эти извращенные «Игры разума». Большую часть времени Серхио притворяется, что одурел от присутствия Пике.  
  
Когда он возвращается в постель, солнце уже всходит.  
  
Будильник Жерара оживает, и Серхио закрывает глаза, делая вид, что всю ночь сладко проспал, а не следил за спящим Пике.


	18. Напились

— Ты лучший, — довольно вздыхает Серхио, пока Жерар тащит его к кровати.  
  
— Да, я точно знаю, ты меня  _«любишь»._  
  
На секунду сердце Серхио перестает колотиться, но потом сквозь пьяную дымку видит, как Пике изображает пальцами кавычки. Он пытается схватить Жерара за руку, чтобы удержать, но комната вращается слишком быстро.  
  
— Я не шучу!  
  
— Конечно, друг, не шутишь, ты действительно любишь меня, — умиротворенно говорит Жерар, и Серхио сглатывает горечь в горле.  
  
— Да, ты мне нравишься. По-настоящему, — бормочет он, плюхаясь лицом в подушку и тут же засыпая.


	19. Танцы

— Ты оставил время потанцевать со мной, милашка?  
  
Серхио оглядывается на Пике. Он думал, что эти дебильные разговоры остались в прошлом, но Жерар ухмыляется и смотрит так, будто забыл, что последний раз это привело к поцелуям на кровати.  
  
— Да, приберег себя для тебя, — рисуется Серхио, протягивая ему руку.  
  
Жерар перехватывает его ладонь, притягивает к себе, заставляя двигаться. Серхио спиной врезается в грудь Пике и ненавидит себя за то, что хочет, чтобы это все было по-настоящему.  
  
— Хорошо, — мурлычет ему на ухо Жерар. — Я не хочу тобой ни с кем делиться.


	20. Совместная тренировка

Серхио пытается отдышаться, радуясь, что тренировка подкатов закончилась.  
  
— Идешь с нами в город вечером? — спрашивает Иньеста.  
  
 — Конечно, мы идем, — отвечает Рамос, забирая у Пике бутылку воды.  
  
Взгляд Иньесты мечется между ним и Жераром.  
  
— О. Ладно, увидимся вечером.  
  
Серхио провожает Андреса взглядом и усаживается на траву, поднимая ногу вверх.  
  
— Помоги размятся, Жери.  
  
Рука Пике скользит по его бедру, и Серхио не може не ухмыльнуться.  
  
— Да, вот тут, детка.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить на шпильку, Жерар убирает руку и уходит к шкафчикам. Серхио изумленно смотрит ему вслед.


	21. Быть семейным

— Ненавижу эту официальную муть.  
  
— Мы в курсе, — фыркает Иско. — Не тормози, опоздаем же.  
  
Серхио раздраженно рычит, пытаясь укротить галстук. Жерар хлопает в ладоши, отпихивает его руки и в две секунды справляется с узлом.  
  
— Все.  
  
Мората делает вид, что его тошнит.  
  
— Вы оба пиздец странные.  
  
На Альваро бабочка, поэтому Серхио демонстративно его игнорирует.  
  
  
Вечер — полный отстой, и Серхио рад, что он наконец заканчивается. Наверное, он никогда в себя не придет.  
  
— Было не так уж и плохо, — убеждает его Пике.  
  
— Плохо! — рычит Серхио из-под груды подушек.  
  
Жерар вздыхает. Через мгновение кровать с одной стороны прогибается, и на спину Рамоса опускается большое одеяло.  
  
— Подушечная крепость?


	22. Ставки

— Тебя разорвет, дорогой, — сладко говорит Серхио.  
  
— Не называй меня дорогой, — рычит Пике, но тут же добавляет так тихо, что Серхио едва его слышит, — только если ты это по правде не имеешь в виду.  
  
— Давай, это пятьдесят второй, еще всего-то сорок восемь! — хихикает Серхио, подталкивая тарелку к торрихаса* ближе к нему.  
  
— Больше никогда не буду с тобой спорить, — говорит Жерар. — Никогда!  
  
— Ты неудачник, — смеется Серхио.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу Пасху. Тебя ненавижу.  
  
Серхио поглаживает Жерара по руке.  
  
— Сладкая месть.  
  
— Ты жулик! Я знал, что ты не можешь вынести пять мячей! Это нечестно!  
  
— Что ты говоришь? Еще сиропа? Конечно!  
  
— Не на-а-а-до, — жалобно стонет Пике.  
  
*испанские гренки


	23. Прогулка/пробежка вместе

Жерар будит его своим отвратным громким голосом.  
  
— Надевай кроссовки, лузер.  
  
Они начинают с легкого темпа, но затем добегают до той части дороги, где можно бежать лишь друг за другом. Рядом не получится.  
  
Они переглядываются и одновременно ускоряют бег.  
  
Постепенно набирая темп, они в итоге несутся так быстро, что валятся на траву, хрипя и споря о том, кто достиг финиша первым.  
  
Серхио считает себя неудачником.  
  
— Самый отвратный выходной, — говорит он, на самом деле думая совершенно иначе.


	24. Закат

Серджио плюхается на кровать Жерара с громким болезненным стоном. Прогулка с командой больше напоминала интенсивную тренировку, после которой он совершенно вымотался означал поход к точке истощения.  
  
— На что ты уставился?  
  
— На небо, — задумчиво отвечает Жерар.  
  
Серхио вытягивает шею и…  
  
Солнце опускается ниже линии леса, розово-оранжевые лучи поблескивают сквозь деревья, пока солнце окончательно не скрывается за горизонтом, а небо не темнеет.  
  
Они разделяют момент молчаливой близости, пока Серджио не чувствует, что он вот-вот готовится сделать что-то очень глупое. Он прочищает горло и непринужденно говорит:  
  
— Это облако похоже на нос Вильи.  
  
— Или на твой, если кто-то разобьет его кулаком, — с улыбкой хмыкает Жерар.


	25. Один спасает другого

Серхио ловит Иско и Морату за подменой шампуня Жерара на какую-то гадость. Эти двое так упрямы, что вынуждают его поклясться ничего не говорить Пике.  
  
— Я больше не буду брать твой шампунь, — говорит Серхио с намеком. — Даже не прикоснусь к бутылке, которая стоит в ванной.  
  
— Хорошо. — Пике недоуменно косится на него и встает, чтобы зайти в ванную.  
  
Несколько секунд спустя оттуда доносится злобное:  
  
— РАМОС! Я тебя убью!  
  
Ну, Серхио пытался.  
  
Он надерет задницу этим двум придуркам. Он ведь хороший капитан. И с гневом Жерара тоже справится.


	26. Один знает, где у другого татуировки, родинки и всякое такое

— Вау, у тебя есть тату? — Иско наклоняется так низко, что касается носом ребер Серхио.  
  
— Круто, чувак! — кивает Мората, глядя на четкие линии.  
  
— Смешно. Ничего особенного, — фыркает он, прежде чем Серхио успевает открыть рот. Его желудок совершает сальто, когда рука Пике вдруг поглаживает рисунок. — Слишком посветлела уже.  
  
— Да, многовато солнца, — соглашается Серхио.  
  
— Боже! — Иско вздрагивает, получив от Мораты тычок в бок. — Взгляды, прозвища, а теперь это, — перечисляет он, — о, блин, так это не шутка!


	27. Проводы Нового года

— Чувак, это что, мой свитер?  
  
Серхио дергает слишком длинные рукава.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Жерар поднимает брови.  
  
— Просто замерз, — признается Рамос.  
  
— Ну да. Так холодно, прямо зима, — смеется Пике.  
  
— Конечно. Скоро снег пойдет. Что будешь делать на праздники?  
  
— Пока не знаю.  
  
— Мы могли бы… —  _«провести оставшиеся минуты года вместе, а затем поцеловаться под последний удар часов, пока остальные будут заняты, смотря фейерверк»._  — Забей. — Серхио снова тянет рукава свитера.  
  
— Эй, мы  _точно_ могли бы, — быстро говорит Жерар.  
  
Сердце Серхио пропускает удар.


	28. Один утешает другого после травмы

Они проигрывают, и Жерар в ярости. Серхио молча идет вслед за ним в их комнату, где Пике начинает на его ворчать.  
  
— У тебя рука все еще болит, — вполголоса говорит Серхио, когда Жерар наконец перестает возмущаться. И это даже не вопрос.  
  
Жерар осекается.  
  
— Да. Черт. Все нормально.  
  
— Конечно. Иди сюда.  
  
Пике осторожно делает несколько шагов вперед.  
  
— Спиной ко мне.  
  
Серхио кладет одну руку на голову Жерара, а другую на плечо, и начинает растяжку, чтобы расслабить напряженные мышцы.  
  
Затем он массирует шею Пике, прогоняя прочь всю боль.


	29. Встреча после короткой разлуки

Серхио все еще сохнет по Жерару. И больше не хочет с этим бороться.  
  
Он несется к Пике и с разбегу запрыгивает ему на руки. Парни смеются над ними. И хорошо, что у Жерара хорошие рефлексы.  
  
— Отнеси меня в нашу постель, дорогой! — издевательски нежно говорит Серхио.  
  
— Боже, обожаю тебя, — тихо смеется Пике. — Скучал по твоему тупому лицу.  
  
Серхио распахивает глаза. Жерар мягко улыбается, и невозможно не хотеть его поцеловать прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Я тоже, — шепотом отвечает Рамос почти смущаясь.  
  
Во взгляде Пике проскальзывает надежда.  
  
Серхио не отворачивается и не отводит взгляд.


	30. Первое «Я тебя люблю»

Они добираются до спальни. Серхио ждет, что его свалят на кровать как мешок картошки, но Жерар бережно опускает его на одеяло и убирает волосы с его лба. И не уходит.   
  
Укладывается рядом, приподнимается на руках и выгибает бровь. Серхио безошибочно распознает вызов.  
  
В горле сохнет. Будто он видит Жерара впервые.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься сказать сейчас какую-нибудь хрень?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Серхио, затаскивая Жерара на себя. — Тебе повезло, что я тоже тебя обожаю, — бормочет он. И это настолько близко к реальному признанию, насколько возможно.


End file.
